


Ticklish Blue Hedgehog

by Sonic The Hedgehog (trx)



Series: Making A Real Friend [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Back to the Future References, Cute, Dogs, Embarrassment, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hedgehogs, Movie Night, PAWS, Shyness, Sweet, Tickling, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trx/pseuds/Sonic%20The%20Hedgehog
Summary: A movie night turns into a tickle fest for Sonic.Also, Sonic finds out he has a weakness UwUFluff and cuteness galore!FLUFF and HUGS!
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Character(s)
Series: Making A Real Friend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Ticklish Blue Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this first to establish the friendship between these two characters: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904305

Sonic ran as fast as he could through the outskirts of Green Hills, weaving through dozens upon dozens of trees like a homing bullet. Even though time for everybody else moved at less than a second, the Blue Blur growled and winced at every turn he was forced to take outside of his direct path. He was, unusually enough, running late.

“Crapcrapcrapcraaaap!” Sonic whined helplessly under his breath as he hurtled towards a lonely house at the edge of the Green Hills Woods. It was dark out already, the world occasionally lighting up around him as the ends of his quills sparked in response to his heightened emotions.

In what couldn’t have been more than eight seconds run time for the speedy hedgehog, Sonic curled up into a ball as he approached the house. He rolled through the doggy door, bursting into the hallway and halting so fast the soles of his shoes skidded against the hard flooring. He very nearly slammed up into the wall, only stopping just short.

“I wonder,” the bemused voice of the Star Prince asked from behind. “How does a supersonic hedgehog run late?”

Sonic whipped his head around towards the sound of his friend’s voice. Apart from a soft smile, he seemed unphased by Sonic’s entrance. However, Bowie was bursting out with a series of loud and startled barks that the Prince calmed down with a few swift pets along the side of the Corgi’s head.

“I’m not that late, Allen,” Sonic defended, “and I must’ve run a new record. Eight seconds through the woods and half the town!”

Allen stood up, and for a split-second Sonic feared that his new friend might not be impressed. But as he walked up to the hedgehog, he reached out a hand and laid it on the soft blue fur atop his head.

“Sorry,” Sonic said, smiling sheepishly as he reached up a hand and put it on top of Prince’s own. “I kinda got held up trying to figure out what snacks to…”

Sonic paused, felt his eyes widen, and then his heart drop.

“Hold on,” he said, then suddenly vanished. He ran and ran, zooming all the way back to his cave and his secret snack stash. He had been so caught up in his panic at realizing how late it had gotten that he had forgotten what he was doing in the first place!

Sonic swept up the hidey holes of his cave, leaving with arms full of chips, microwave popcorn, and sodas that were about as warm as the summer night. By the time he returned to the Star Prince’s house, no more than ten seconds had passed.

“Hoo!” Sonic gasped, dropping most of what he was carrying except for a bag of chips. “I wouldn’t open that soda for a few minutes. Trust me, I’ve made that mistake. It explodes. EVERYWHERE!

Allen chuckled at Sonic’s usual goofy behavior. He reached down to pick up most of the supplies one by one, careful to heed Sonic’s word about the sodas and putting them into the fridge.

“So, did you get the movies?” Sonic asked.

“Of course,” Allen said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not as forgetful as some hedgehogs.”

“I resent that,” Sonic said, raising a hand and pointing a finger at his friend. “Even if it’s true, I still have my very handsome looks to make you forgive me easily!”

“You’re seeing right through me,” Allen said with a chuckle. “C’mon, handsome, let’s watch those movies.”

Sonic grinned and followed Allen giddily, rushing ahead and jumping up onto the couch with such gusto he nearly bounced. Bowie came up soon after, burying his head into Sonic’s chest with enough strength to very nearly overpower him, causing the hedgehog to gasp and press himself up in the corner between the back cushion and the armrest.

“Ehehe, get off, you furball!” Sonic exclaimed.

Bowie settled down when the Prince sat down. His television seemed really big compared to seeing it from outside the window as Sonic had to do in the past. He preferred the view much better from the couch, nestled up somewhere warm for once. He held the dog’s head in his arms and nuzzled it softly, cooing under his breath about what a good boy the excitable Corgi was.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t seen Back to The Future,” Allen said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Or rather that one on in Green hills has watched it for you to spy on it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sonic said. “Let me just pull it up on my phone and stream it! Or drag my DVD player to the middle of the woods to watch it in a cave!”

“Touché,” Allen admitted with a chuckle. “I guess it’s been a long time since I’ve seen it, too.”

“Can’t believe you let me choose a movie,” Sonic said, “only to suggest a different one.”

“ _Suggest_ is the word of the hour,” the late teen replied. “Also, I understand you have seen Speed enough times already. Something fresh is needed! Besides, this movie does have _something_ to do with reaching a certain speed.”

“Okay, _this_ is how you should’ve tried to convince me of this movie earlier!” Sonic said excitedly, pointing at his friend.

The two talked for a bit as Allen tried in a vain to tell Sonic there were many more thrilling and grand adventures than Keanu Reeves and Sandra Bullock trapped on an explosive bus. In that time, Bowie grew bored of Sonic ruffling the fur on his head and jumped down on the carpet before making his way to the doggy door that Sonic had entered, likely out to do his business elsewhere. 

By the time the chips were opened and the soda was safe to crack and cool enough, Sonic had essentially turned into a lump on the couch. He laid up against the armrest, clutching a pillow in his arms in a tight embrace as the film began to play. He still marveled at how great films sounded when he wasn’t struggling to hear them through a glass barrier.

“Y’know, it’s cute,” Allen said right about when the opening credits began. Sonic blinked and looked away from the screen to see Allen smiling down at him with a beaming look.

“Cute?”

“It’s cute how the only time you’re real quiet like that is when you get totally engrossed in movies. _And_ how you’re sitting right now.”

Sonic could feel his cheeks grow warm. He looked to the television to try and mask his blush but knew how difficult it was to hide his feelings from the perceptive Prince.

“What, _I’m_ cute or what I’m doing is cute?” Sonic asked, chuckling as if trying to brush off the compliment.

“All of it, quill head,” Allen teased.

Without warning the Prince came tumbling down to Sonic’s end of the couch. Before the hedgehog knew it, he was being wrapped in a warm embrace, making him tense up at first as a rush of emotion washed over him. He still wasn’t used to the sensation of being held quite yet. Soon he settled down and found himself relaxing as Allen’s face nuzzled into his soft blue fur.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered, too.”

“Aw, you saw that?” Sonic asked, looking aside sheepishly.

“It’d be hard not to see.”

Sonic chuckled again but this time didn’t feel the same embarrassment hit him. Instead, he felt a blissful sense of calm, and a dull happiness began to radiate from his chest. He nuzzled closer to Allen on the couch despite there being plenty of room for him to do otherwise. Eventually, they both found a comfortable position where they could lay down and both watch their movie.

Sonic smiled and began to pay attention once again to the young guy on screen who had just flicked a few strings on his guitar, and caused an amp to explode with enough force to send him flying back.

“Okay, that’s really cool,” Sonic commented. “Not as cool as a bus with a bomb, but cool.”

“Wait till you see the Delorean,” Allen said, grinning.

For a while the two watched the movie in peace. Sonic was happy to let his thoughts drift away and allow himself to enjoy the moment. He laid his head on Allen’s arm, remembering how until two days ago he had craved this sort of simple companionship, and to see a movie from in here.

Sonic watched in awe as Marty McFly learned of his old friend Doc Brown’s time machine. He found himself captivated with the moment where the car sped towards the two and vanished with nothing more than a shimmering blast bright enough to be mistaken for lightning. When Marty himself had to use the machine to escape the Russians, Sonic gripped Allen’s arm tightly, releasing it only when the car had crashed into a barn after vanishing from the mall’s parking lot.

“You seem pretty captivated,” Allen teased. “Better than the bus yet?”

“Shh!” Sonic hissed.

Allen chuckled but heeded Sonic’s wishes to not interrupt the movie he was so enthralled by. He laid his palm flat against Sonic’s chest, running his fingers through the fur that covered his body. Sonic was suddenly glad he was a hedgehog, and not a cat, because this was definitely the sort of touch that would have made him purr. The hand ran down Sonic’s chest onto his round belly where once it was centered the fingers scratched him lightly.

“Sonic giggled softly, squirming in Allen’s embrace.

He still liked this newfound sensitivity he hadn’t know about himself before, even though he always felt flustered by it. Yet he was happy to lay there and feel the hand roll over his belly and chest. It was a loving touch that he craved with every fiber of his being after all those years of loneliness and the complete lack of any touch. He would have all the giggles in the world squeezed out of him if it meant staying right here in the embrace of his dear companion.

Sonic turned his attention back to the movie. The hand was like a blanket, spreading warmth from his head to his toes. He would twitch occasionally as fingers got playful, but he never did more than a little squirm in fear that the Prince might stop.

The night proceeded much the same without change. Only occasionally would the two on the couch break from their cuddling embrace to grab more snacks or change out the disc for the next film, but they would always return back to the couch ready to snuggle close once more.

Sonic felt that same glow of warmth every time a pair of arms wrapped around his body. He didn’t realize how good it felt to be warm, the sort that a blanket or jacket could never provide. And he liked those fingers trailing through his fur, exploring its softness and texture. The hedgehog couldn’t help but think about how new this all was for him. Friendship, affection, and an inkling of intimacy. He had always wanted all of these things, but it wasn’t until he had them that he realized just how precious they truly were.

As the final movie came to a close, he watched as Doc Brown reunited with Marty in the present with family and children in tow. It was a happy ending, one without a massive cliffhanger to leave Sonic hanging and wanting to press on for more. The trilogy was over, and as the credits came to a close Sonic found himself turning away from the screen and instead burying himself into Allen’s chest.

“You alright?” the Prince asked, laying one of his hands on the back of Sonic’s head.

“Yeah,” Sonic said with a slight nod. “It’s just so different, y’know? I used to get really sad whenever movies ended.”

“Any movie?”

“Most,” Sonic replied. “Usually, whoever I was watching was snuggling up on the couch like this. Even you, with Bowie. Whenever it ended, though, I had to leave. My cave always felt way quieter when I got home.”

“Well, you don’t have to leave this time,” Allen said with a smile. “Never, actually.”

“Never?” Sonic repeated, his lips twitching into a smile as well. He wanted to laugh at himself. What reason did he have for getting so caught up in the past? His eyes were stinging and he knew if he let those memories consume him, they would soon spill over with tears. He tried his best to shake off those lonely, cold memories and focus on the warmth he had right now. He clung tighter to his companion.

It was sort of embarrassing for Sonic to be so overcome by emotion that he needed to be held. Perhaps the many hours spent lying down tonight had tired him out and weakened his defenses, or perhaps just enjoying that warmth which he had craved so long caused him to think about the past. Still, Allen didn’t complain. He laid on the couch and held Sonic for as long as the hedgehog let him, which turned out to be long after the credits ended and the main menu for the third film had looped a good number of times.

“Sorry,” Sonic eventually said with a chuckle as he forced himself to push away from Allen. “I dunno what got into me. I kinda brought down the mood, huh?”

“Naw,” Allen said, running his hand down Sonic’s belly. “But I do like it a lot more when you’re smiling, furball.”

As those sneaky fingers grazed over Sonic’s belly they dug in ever so slightly, catching the hedgehog off guard. His lips suddenly curled up into an uncontrollable smile just as a few giggles began to escape. He squirmed, pushing himself up against the armrest of the couch as he felt the fingers lightly glide over his sensitive stomach.

“E-Ehehe, hey!” Sonic whined.

“That’s more like it,” Allen said, grinning as he pulled away his hand. “I already told you this morning, you are _delightfully_ ticklish. And I like seeing you smile.”

“What was that?” Sonic asked, covering his belly with both of his hands.

“Huh?” Allen questioned, raising a brow in confusion. “That? I just tickled you a little. Sorry, did you not like that?”

“O-Ooh,” Sonic said, glancing down at his belly and running his own hand over it. He couldn’t recreate the sensation, even if he dug his own fingers down. “I know what it is, I just haven’t felt it much before. Except recently, thanks to Bowie licking my face.”

Allen blinked at him, looking thoughtful.

“Hey, it’s not like I’ve had anybody to do it,” Sonic said, feeling a bit embarrassed. He suddenly recalled all the movies he knew that featured a small tickling scene, and felt a bit silly for not adding two and two together until Allen had spelled it out for him.

“Well, you do look awfully cute when you giggle,” Allen said, smiling. He changed his position so he was lying on his belly with his front propped up to meet Sonic’s eye. The hedgehog was still seated with his back pressed up against the armrest. He couldn’t help but blush as the Prince called him cute. He looked away, and tried his best to seem like the compliment didn’t get to him.

“Pssh, please,” Sonic said. “I’m way more handsome than cute.”

“I’d say both,” Allen said with a grin. He reached out his hands and laid them on Sonic’s sides. “You know, I’ve always thought ticklishness is the most lovable trait anyone could have. And playing with it is a real weakness of mine. I think all those tingly feelings are just what you need.” He was gentle at first, perhaps seeing if Sonic would make a move to knock his hands away.

Sonic surprised himself by letting Allen go on, plenty curious about where this was headed. When Allen gave his sides a gentle squeeze, a new wave of giggles suddenly overtook Sonic, and he was forced to bite down on his lip to keep from exploding.

“See, that’s totally adorable,” Allen said, teasing Sonic by drumming his fingers against the hedgehog’s soft and fluffy sides.

“A-Ahahaha, Prihihincey!” Sonic whined. He had to focus most of his effort into not kicking or knocking away the hands that squeezed those giggles out of him. The strange sensations of being tickled, properly so, were nearly overwhelming to the little Blue Blur. He shut his eyes and shook his head back and forth as he tried desperately to keep himself from bursting out.

“Your sensitivity is off the charts,” Allen said, half with amusement and half with beaming interest. “I never woulda guessed a strong being like you would harbor such a weakness. Most mammals can’t actually be tickled like that. Do you even count as a mammal?”

The Star Prince continued to ramble as he poked and prodded Sonic’s sides and occasionally his belly. Though it was driving the poor hedgehog mad, something inside of him let it continue. Squirming and trying not to giggle was unbelievably…fun. And overwhelming. _And_ a whole world of intense, tingly feelings that were overloading him in all the right ways, as if a dozen touchless years were suddenly being made up for in mere minutes.

As the two hands traveled up Sonic’s sides, a sudden alarm went off in the hedgehog’s head. Just before two fingers found their way to his pits, his eyes snapped wide open and his hands went down and grabbed Allen by both of his wrists. He moved so fast that his arms weren’t even visible until they stopped. For a moment both of them locked eyes. Sonic knew he was blushing, but was surprised to see that Allen himself was starting to look pink on the cheeks.

“I uh…” Sonic tried to speak, but his mind suddenly went blank. He was focused on how the ticklish sensation was still tingling lightly along his sides.

“Sorry,” the Prince said with a shake of his head as he pulled his hands away. “I got a bit carried away there, maybe. It was supposed to be making you feel better, not tease you.”

“Oh, it did,” Sonic said, glancing down. He didn’t know why, but suddenly his chest felt tight. “I do feel a lot better.”

“Really?” Allen asked, sounding a little hopeful.

“Y-Yeah,” Sonic said, chuckling nervously. “I uh… I don’t actually know why I stopped you. I really liked it.”

“Well, that’s a normal reaction,” Allen explained. “The need to stop the sensation gets too great at some point. Most people don’t actually like it. It’s because they are doing it wrong. You need to do it lovingly, playfully, with trust attached to it, not in a sudden and mean way. Weaknesses are an intimate and sensual thing, and playing with them is, too. I’m _happy_ you like it!”

Sonic’s blush worsened. The one word that stood out to him was “intimate”, and he knew intimate things needed trust and care. He liked being cared about, and he liked having the chance to trust someone, finally. Allen was somebody he really, really wanted to trust. If he lied right now, played it down, and said he was just kidding, what was even the point of finding a companion like him?

“Would it be okay if…if we kept doing that?” Sonic asked, scratching his cheek with one of his gloved fingers. “I’ll try not to stop you again. No promises, though.”

Much to Sonic’s surprise and relief, Allen beamed at him. It was the sort of excited and gung-ho look that made most if not all of Sonic’s worries melt away. Suddenly he felt safe in a way that he had never felt, and he knew that he wasn’t going to be made fun of, no matter how little he could bare what was about to happen. His heart sped up but not from fear or worry, but from a rush of excitement and emotion.

“I’d be happy to,” Allen said, nodding his head. “I’m curious just how ticklish this powerful being turns out to be, and if this is Sonic’s big weakness.”

Sonic chuckled nervously at the idea of having such a thing revealed. “Really? Okay! A-Alright, so where do we start?” he asked, trying to contain his excitement. It took most of his energy not to start bouncing up and down on the cushion. He squirmed in place, suddenly impatient.

“Well, I do believe I was about to try your pits right before you grabbed me,” Allen said, running both of his hands up Sonic’s fluffy round belly.

“Heh, yes,” Sonic said, twitching an ear. He couldn’t help but giggle as he lifted his arms above his head and locked his fingers together. “Start easy, though, okay?”

“I’ll try,” Allen said with a playfully devilish smile crossing his face for just a moment. “Though if you keep making those adorable sounds I don’t know if I can help myself.”

Sonic felt a rush hit him before the fingers had even settled down. He bit his lip as he watched the fingers come forward, and shuddered as he felt fingertips press down into his bare pits.

“Nnngh!” Sonic whined, shutting his eyes and feeling his arms tug instinctively trying to lower themselves down. With a bit of willpower, he kept them above his head, but by the time he was able to open his eyes again he realized he had been holding his breath, so he sucked in a whole bunch of air at once.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Allen told him. “Looks like this is going to be a lot of fun.”

That was the last thing the Prince had said before his fingers properly got to work. The first few strokes were slow and delicate, yet still intense enough to make Sonic squirm in place. He could feel his pawtoes curl.

“E-Ehehe!” Sonic giggled as the same four fingers ran down his pit and up again. Occasionally they would prod and poke, trying to push past the thin fur so the fingernails could graze against the skin. It was enough to drive Sonic mad, yet he made no moves to stop it.

“Still enjoying yourself?” Allen asked once Sonic was a giggling, squirming mess.

“Y-Yehehes!” Sonic cried out without thinking. “D-Dohohon’t sthohohoop!”

Sonic was too busy giggling to see the brief glimmer of surprise cross his companion’s eyes. He only saw the smile that came right before he added all of his fingers and began to really dig in. Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, and his arms shook from forcing them to stay put as his body begged him to protect his pits.

“You’re so damn cute when you laugh!” Star Prince teased. “What if I touch right here?”

He lowered one of his hands and began to toy with the dead center of Sonic’s belly. Nibbling it with one finger acted much like a switch, because each time he did it, Sonic would let out a high-pitched squeal and suck in his belly.

“EEEE! NOHOHOO!” Sonic cried out, shaking his head back and forth but still refusing to hide any part of his exposed body.

Truth be told, Sonic had no idea real tickling would feel this way. He had felt light grazes from belly rubs and the occasional licking attack from dogs in the past, but it was never like this. He didn’t know it could feel so intense and overwhelming. Most of all, he didn’t know it could feel so exhilarating, too.

“So, what’s worse?” Allen asked with a teasing voice. “The pits? Your belly? Maybe your flanks?”

As the Prince asked each of his questions, he tickled Sonic in those spots. The one that made him squeal the loudest was a combination of his sides and belly, where Allen would squeeze both of his sides at once and use his thumbs to move inward and stroke in and around his belly. Sonic practically lost it about then, and began thrashing against the arm of the couch. Both hands squeezing his sides were enough to pin him down, so it didn’t really matter how much he struggled.

“Aww, such a squirmy hedgehog,” Allen said. “Is it that bad?”

“Aaahahahahaaa! It tickles! Ehehehehee!”

“Very nice,” Allen cooed. “That’s kinda the idea, silly!”

Sonic continued to subject himself to what he now knew was happy torture for at least the better part of the next…he didn’t know how long. Somehow despite knowing he was edging closer and closer to hysteria he never wanted to make a move to stop Allen at all.

He enjoyed the sensations, and more importantly the deep attention he was receiving together with it. There was something about being handled so sensually that made his chest swell and feel warm. The cooing and teasing he received for every giggle made him blush constantly. It was like he was being complimented and rewarded for every twitch. He didn’t even realize just how exhausting the entire thing was until it came to a halt, and he was left a gasping mess.

“How do you feel?” Allen asked. He had wrapped his arms around Sonic’s midsection, and was staring up at the hedgehog’s face.

“Oh, Princey,” Sonic said with a bit of a whine. “That was really something else.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Allen said with a giggle of his own. “You looked like you were losing it at the end there. Are you tired?”

“Please, I can outrun planes,” Sonic said, shaking his head but being noticeably out of breath. “I wanna keep going, though. This is more than just fun, it’s so…deep. Like you said, it’s intimate. I’d only let someone special do that.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you to say,” Allen said with a delighted grin. “I had no idea you’d share my liking for this particular intimate practice of all things.”

The sight of Allen’s genuinely happy grin made Sonic want to giggle and squirm some more.

“Well, Sonic…” Allen started, “if the rest of you is any indication, I bet you have the cutest paws the world has not yet seen. And if there is one thing other than cute ears I can squeal about, it’s cute paws. So, would you offer me yours?”

Sonic chuckled nervously. “Heh, those puppies are high precision instruments,” he boasted. “Very well taken care of, and possibly, maaaybe treated with a cream every other day.”

“You mean they are soft as down feathers?” Allen beeped, red across the nose. “Guess _your_ biggest weak spot is _my_ biggest weak spot then.”

“I-I guess, “Sonic replied, nervously paddling his paws a bit and equally red around the nose. “I could fulfil your wish, Princey. Good to know you have such a weakness for ‘em. You better relish turning my legendary runners against me, making them an instrument of my undoing.”

“How poetic,” Allen said, amused by his friend’s eloquence. Tentatively, he moved his fingers down Sonic’s legs, stopping right when he got to one of the holey socks.

Even just one finger against his ankle made Sonic tense up. Without his paws, his powers would mean very little. It was possibly the most sensual part of him. The worry about them being toyed with was overshadowed by the surprising thrill that came at the idea of Allen being the one to do it.

Sonic dug his fingers into the cushions on the couch, quite flustered at just how much he liked what was happening. He realized he ached badly for that vulnerability, perhaps all because he had been so entirely untouched most of his life. His belly felt funny at the realization that he had indeed found someone to trust so deeply.

“Princey,” Sonic said. “Um… be gentle, okay? I’ve never let anybody really touch my paws before.”

“I can tell,” Allen said with a grin. “I get the feeling that you were hoping I’d go down here at some point.”

“S-Stop with the suspense and just take these off!” Sonic said, letting a hint of a whine enter his voice. Allen’s giggling did little to lighten the blush on his cheeks, and neither did the sensation of his sock being pulled off slowly. He could feel the fabric graze his heel and glide up all the way to his toes and tiny white claws. As the sole was exposed, Sonic felt a thrilling tremble run up his spine.

“What’s that smile for?” The Prince teased.

“I’m excited,” Sonic admitted, chuckling to himself.

Allen took off Sonic’s remaining sock. Now Sonic sat with his legs outstretched and paw soles pointed forward. He moved his toes a bit, getting adjusted to the newfound freedom.

“Heh,” Allen huffed with a breath, squeezing one eye shut just to endure what he was seeing. “You have the most adorable yet handsome paws ever. Fits the rest of you.”

Sonic couldn’t stop smiling.

“You wanna play with ‘em?” Sonic asked, raising one of his paws as an offering. “I’m plenty curious how bad it actually is down there. They’re all yours.”

The late teen graciously accepted it, a shiver running up his spine at those last words. He took the paw in both of his hands, placing one of his thumbs against the arch, and the other against the ball of Sonic’s paw. It a big dark pad of soft skin, surrounded by short tan and blue fur. That sensation alone made the hedgehog’s leg twitch ever so slightly. He knew instantly that his paw was way more sensitive than his pits, not that he had ever doubted that. Worse, he felt sensitive to Allen, as if this particular person made him weaker than he would normally be.

Allen took one of his fingers and dragged it over the tips of Sonic’s toes. Instantly, the hedgehog felt the sensation of laughter bubble up in his chest. He bit it back, but just barely. His first instinct was to tug away his ankle, but by some measure of will he had managed to resist that urge.

“One little touch?” Allen teased. “Oh, my sweet, poor, ticklish hedgehog.”

“Nghhghghhh!” Sonic couldn’t even begin to think of a retort to that, because as soon as the Prince finished speaking, he dragged a fingernail along the beans of Sonic’s pudgy toes. He felt his eyes widen, then shut tightly as a burst of laughter exploded inside of him.

“Ehehehe!” Sonic cried out. “Ahahaha! Ohohoho gosh!”

As it turned out, his paw beans were a big soft spot. No matter how much he desperately wiggled them, the teasing light strokes of Allen’s fingers followed. After some time, Allen moved further down and began to dig into the main paw pad. And that was when Sonic just about lost it.

“Aaaaahhh! Nohohohoo! Ehehehehe!”

“I’m hardly even touching you!” Allen said. “And you’re not even pulling away, either! You must really enjoy this.”

“Y-Yeheheheees!” Sonic cried out without thinking.

“Aww, that’s adorable! Then I guess I’ll just have to stroke your paws aaaalllll night if I wanna make you the happiest blue hedgehog in the world.”

Though Sonic knew his companion was exaggerating, he couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement flood his system at that promise.

Allen grabbed the other paw and positioned both of them on one leg. He lifted his other leg and used it to pin Sonic’s ankles between both of his thighs so his soles were trapped on the other end.

“What are you doing?” Sonic asked, nervous but not at all unwilling to go along with whatever his companion had in mind.

“Don’t want you squirming away eventually, do we?” Allen said. He raised one of his hands and curled his fingers like claws before lowering it out of sight down in front of Sonic’s paws. From his current position he could only see his toes and claws. Without any sort of warning Sonic felt fingers dig into both of his paws at once, right into the arches. Fingers raked gently, but the hedgehog’s poor paws were sensitive enough for a squall of laughter to come out of Sonic’s mouth.

“AHAHAHA! PLEHEHEEEEEEESE!” Sonic cried out. Suddenly he knew why Allen had thought to pin his ankles. His body was desperate to get his paws away from those fingers, which by now were dancing over his pads all the way down to the heels. He tugged helplessly and rather weakly, feeling that he was never going to muster the strength to pull himself free.

“I-I can’t even mhrrhrhrh move,” Sonic wheezed.

“Ohoho,” Allen said, keeping up the scribbling, “did I just _undo_ your powers? No more super speed for super Sonic? We better make sure no villains ever get wind of this.”

Now that he didn’t need to force himself to stay in place, he felt like leaning back and just relishing the wholesomeness of it all. The hedgehog wrapped his arms around his body and began to squirm from side to side, howling with the sort of laughter he didn’t know his body could produce. And he felt helpless yet so _safe_ at the same time.

It was true, his legs felt like spaghetti, unable to move fast or with any kind of strength. That leg lock wasn’t even necessary, and Allen did notice that. Quickly undoing the lock, he turned on his belly instead so that Sonic’s paws were right in front of him as easy, adorable targets.

“You’re so cute when you squeal,” Allen said, pulling back Sonic’s toes and dragging his nails under them. Without so much as the ability to wiggle them, the hedgehog was left to endure a hysteric-inducing playful toe tease.

It got to the point where Sonic sometimes wasn’t even able to produce any sound and just silently exhaled in his laughing fit. He only made a noise again when he sucked in a breath of fresh air.

“I could seriously sit here all night,” Allen taunted yet again, abandoning Sonic’s toes in favor of stroking the much less intense but still sensitive heels. It left Sonic giggling as he listened to the Prince’s teasing, which he actually enjoyed. There was a powerful connection between weakness and trust, a connection he felt and valued.

In nature, a primal proof of trust was always about exposing a weak spot and for another individual to not harm it but rather treat it with care. It was deeply instinctual for many species, just like dogs, gnawing on a person’s hand without biting to show they were trustworthy. And so, while Sonic was not physically at ease, he was _mentally_ at ease, and the trust he felt for his companion was growing. He found himself helpless but Allen was not mean – just kind and loving.

Sonic raised his arms over his head and covered his eyes. He bit his lip and let out whimpering, tired giggles. He could feel each and every finger touching him. Each drag of the nail excited him and made him want to have more. He craved the intensity, as well as the gentle more teasing moments like this one. His head was a mess of emotions but he knew one thing for sure, which was that he adored being tickled, a fact that flustered him and had to stay between the two of them.

Finally, as the scribbling and prodding became soft and gentle, Sonic’s noodley legs and overall lack of strength slowly began to return to normal. He shut his eyes and did his best to regain his breath but was surprised yet again as one of his paws was lifted up.

Sonic tensed. A tired grin returned to his lips in anticipation, expecting another round of scribbles. Instead, he opened his eyes to the sensation and sight of a pair of lips placing a kiss on his pad. It took him off guard.

“Sorry,” Allen said, a bit bashfully, as he pulled the paw away. “I really wanted to do that. They are too cute.”

“Why’re you apologizing?” Sonic asked, smiling with tiny tears in his eyes. No one had ever given him a kiss before, anywhere. He wanted more of that and couldn’t help but dish back a bit of the teasing to Allen as he extended his paw and pushed the toes right back up to his friend’s lips. He watched the teen’s eyes widen before relaxing, and then shutting as he pressed his hand over the top of Sonic’s paw. He kissed the little toes beans one by one, making Sonic’s heart flutter. 

When he was all done, Allen put down the paw, gently pushed aside Sonic’s legs, and laid down next to him, wrapping the hedgehog in his arms.

“Satisfied?” Allen asked kindly, a warm smile on his lips.

“For now,” Sonic said with a sigh. “I didn’t think you’d like my paws that much.”

“I do,” Allen admitted. “We all have our weaknesses. And I didn’t think you’d like being tickled that much.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Sonic said. He smiled, and wrapped his own arms around his companion. “I think I liked it sort of like you just liked my paws.”

“That much is clear,” Allen replied. “You know, if you want to do this again you just gotta ask. Maybe we can plan it out better next time. It can be a regular thing.”

Sonic felt his chest swell at that possibility. “I’d like that a lot,” he said. “With you.”

“Same here,” the Prince replied.

It had only been yesterday that he revealed himself to his new friend, his only friend, someone he already loved more than he could ever say. And he had just experienced the most eventful and wonderful day of his life. The future suddenly looked brighter than it ever had.

Sonic spent the rest of the night smiling contently, unable to stop even when he tried.

**Author's Note:**

> >>> I love comments! Please comment, if you are happy! <<<
> 
> Also, this fic is a collaboration between my buddy IceburgPony and myself :)


End file.
